Breakfast Burrito: An AATC Short
by LaNCeR.MuNK.2k13
Summary: Just a short summary. It's Sunday morning and Alvin is eager for Theodore to cook him up a breakfast burrito.


Alvin and the Chipmunks Fanfic: Breakfast Burrito

–

Breakfast Burrito: A short Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic I wanted to write.

A/N: I am taking a short break from my story "Imperfect Castaway" because I have Band Camp and my senior year of school coming up. In either word, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Alvin and the Chipmunks are the sole property of Mr. Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. I do NOT own anything relating to them.

--

**Dave had just woken up and headed down the stairs where he spotted Alvin in front of the television wearing his blue LaDainian Tomlinson #21 jersey. **

**"Alvin?" said Dave. "It's 9:30. You never wake up before 11:00 on Sundays". **

**"Are you kidding Dave? NFL season kicks off today and I just know the Chargers are Super Bowl bound this year!" **

**Dave gave Alvin an almost surprised look. When Alvin wasn't playing basketball or at a concert, he would sit back, relax and enjoy a nice game of football. That's basically what Alvin did every Sunday for 17 weeks from September through January. **

**"Well, OK Alvin. What would you like for breakfast?" asked Dave. **

**Alvin thought for a moment and it came to him. **

**"You know? It's been an extremely long time since Theodore made his world-famous breakfast burrito. I can see it know… scrambled eggs and bacon, along with sausage, hash-brown, cheese, beans and 'secret' sauce, all wrapped around a large flour torti-OH! Theodore! Wake up already!!" **

**Alvin rushed up the stairs and into their rooms. Meanwhile, Dave was busy watching the television where NFL legend John Madden was announcing on behalf of the New England Patriots and the possibility of winning a fourth Super Bowl championship. **

**"Those cheating Patriots win every year!" said Dave. **

**-- **

**Back in the boys' room, Alvin rushed over to Theodore's bed and tried to wake him up. **

**"Theodore, wake up! NFL season starts today and its breakfast time! You know what that means!!"**

** "The Raiders losing all of their games… and pancakes!?" **

**"Yes and better! Your world-famous breakfast burrito!"**

** "Alvin!" yelled Simon who was startled by Alvin's remark. "May I remind you that we were up all night because of that party you dragged us to, even though Theodore and I did not want to attend!!" **

**"Okay, so it ended a little late and Michael's dad just so happens to be a cop. I bet you he's grounded til' the NFL Draft, but come on! Not even _you_ can resist your famous breakfast burrito, Theodore!" **

**"Well, if you say so. Let me just shower first. I think someone spilled punch in my hair". **

**"What! Theodore, kick off starts in 5 minutes. I can't wait half an hour for you to shower and cook your breakfast burrito!" **

**Theodore got out of bed and headed for the bathroom holding his toothbrush and towel. **

**"But Alvin, I haven't showered since the day before yesterday". **

**Alvin sniffed Theodore's hair and he was right. He did need a shower… badly! **

**"On second thought, use my special shampoo. The one my fans cannot resist!" **

**-- **

**Back in the kitchen, Alvin, Simon and Dave were watching the Chargers spank the Carolina Panthers, while Theodore was cooking his famous breakfast burrito. **

**He cooked the eggs and bacon and warmed up some tortillas. Later he grilled the beans, cooked the sausages and hash-browns and grated the cheese. He placed all of those condiments on the tortillas and to wrap it all up… made his special "secret" sauce. **

**When it was halftime, Alvin, Simon and Dave made their way into the kitchen where in front of them sat breakfast burritos on a plate with some Sunny D. on the side. All four of them enjoyed their burritos, Theodore eating a veggie burrito, and watched the rest of the game in which the Chargers won 44-17. L.T. finished with 4 touchdowns. **

**After the game, Alvin walked up to Theodore to ask a question. **

**"Hey Theo! So what exactly is that 'secret' sauce made of anyway?" **

**"Well, I have been making these burritos for a long time now. I guess I can tell you my secret". **

**Theodore waved his fingers back and forth, a signal meaning to come closer. **

**"Okay… my secret sauce is made of…" **

**Theodore whispered into Alvin's ear the ingredients to the 'secret' sauce. **

**Alvin backed away with a disgusted look on his face, almost as if he was about to vomit. **

**"Oh, god, Theodore!" **

**Alvin quickly raced to the bathroom and slammed the door. **

**Theodore stood there confused scratching his head. **

**"What gives? It's only tomato, syrup and the pink stuff in your thermos".**

--

That's the end folks! Hope you enjoyed it. I shall resume with "Imperfect Castaway" momentarily.


End file.
